


Thuốc lá

by LittleSongBird



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nightwing: New Order, Smoking
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSongBird/pseuds/LittleSongBird
Summary: Damian không hút thuốc.Nhưng sau lời tuyên bố xanh rờn và ánh mắt lạnh đến thấu xương của Grayson ban chiều, Damian chợt nhận thấy vật màu trắng mình đang vân vê trên tay quyến rũ đến kỳ lạ.





	Thuốc lá

**Author's Note:**

> Damian 18-21, Jon 15-19

Damian không hút thuốc. 

Cậu không phản đối nó, nhưng cũng chưa bao giờ động vào.

Damian không hút, đơn giản vì cậu thấy mình chưa đủ thảm hại để hút.

Nhưng sau lời tuyên bố xanh rờn và ánh mắt lạnh đến thấu xương của Grayson ban chiều, Damian chợt nhận thấy vật màu trắng mình đang vân vê trên tay quyến rũ đến kỳ lạ.

_Việc loại bỏ những kẻ có năng lực là điều tất yếu_ , giọng anh nhẹ tênh như không, trôi nổi giữa bầu không khí nặng trong căn phòng.

Drake mím chặt môi, Todd giận dữ sập cửa phòng, và cậu thấy mắt mình hoa lên.

_Họ không thuộc về thế giới này, và sự tồn tại của họ, dù sớm hay muộn, cũng sẽ giết chết trái đất của chúng ta_ , hai cánh tay anh dang rộng như một vị cha xứ đang giảng dạy những đứa con chiên lầm đường.

Damian đăm đăm nhìn con người trước mắt. Dick Grayson cậu biết sẽ không bao giờ thốt lên những lời lẽ đó, phải không?

_Hoặc là họ chết, hoặc chúng ta chết, em không hiểu sao?_

Không, cậu không hiểu. Cậu không hiểu kẻ điên đội lốt người anh cậu đang đứng đối diện căn phòng, và cậu cũng không hiểu nổi chính cơ thể mình khi nó xông lên tấn công anh.

Đương nhiên, cậu không đủ mạnh để đánh lại được Grayson. Lúc cậu bị anh quật xuống sàn cũng thế, và bây giờ khi cậu đang dựa lưng vào tường trong căn phòng tối của mình cũng vậy.

Tàn thuốc lá luôn lợi dụng những thời điểm yếu ớt như này để quật ngã một con người sao, cậu tự hỏi.

Nhìn gia đình cậu xem, những anh hùng được hàng ngàn người ngưỡng mộ, người bảo vệ đáng tin cậy của Gotham, ánh sáng le lói giữa lòng bóng tối của thành phố dơ bẩn này, tất cả đều bị khuất phục bởi một điếu thuốc nằm gỏn gọn trong lòng bàn tay.

Cha không bao giờ hút trước mặt người khác, và gạt tàn trong biệt thự luôn sạch bong, nhưng Damian biết nhiều hơn thế. Cậu biết mùi hương ngào ngạt thỉnh thoảng cuộn tròn trong phòng cha không phải là nước hoa, và không phải vì không lý do gì mà hoá đơn thuốc lá chuyển đến biệt thự Wayne hàng tháng lại ngày một tăng. 

Sau một thời gian thu mình lại bên khói thuốc và rượu, Gordon tuyên bố là mình đã cai nghiện. Nhưng với đống công việc cô phải xử lý hàng ngày, liệu có ai có thể cưỡng lại được một hai hôm lặng lẽ nhen nhóm điếu thuốc ngoài ban công?

Drake đã từng là kẻ phản đối thuốc lá kịch liệt nhất trong nhà, tên phiền phức luôn liên mồm lải nhải bài thuyết giáo tẻ nhạt của mình. Đã, cho đến trước cái đêm hắn được báo tin về cái chết của Conner Kent.

Todd chẳng bao giờ xuất hiện mà không có một điếu thuốc ve vẩy trong tay. Hoặc một cái ngậm bên khoé miệng cười ha hả của gã. Nhưng dù cho cái thái độ bất cần đời đặc trưng và lời mời mọc thường nhật _Ê Quỷ Lùn, làm một điếu không?_ , Damian có thể thấy rõ những vằn đỏ hằn lên trong ánh mắt xanh đã cạn sức sống. _Cảm ơn, tôi chưa điên đến mức đấy._

Giờ thì cậu điên đến mức đấy rồi.

Mày không khác họ là bao đâu Damian, ngọn lửa đỏ vàng tanh tách nhảy trên đầu bật lửa cười vào mặt cậu.

Cậu khum tay vào và đưa ngọn lửa đến gần điếu thuốc đang ngậm trong mồm. Cậu hút nhẹ khi ngọn lửa đang bén dần vào giấy.

Và thở ra.

Và chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

Phải, khi luồng khí nóng bất ngờ phả xuống phổi cậu, họng cậu bỏng rát, miệng cậu khô và đọng lại trên đầu lưỡi là một cái gì đó chan chát như bụi của đồ vật trong nhà lâu không rửa.

Nhưng ngoài ra, không có gì đặc biệt. Không đặc biệt như cậu vẫn luôn nghĩ. Không đặc biệt để giúp cậu khuây thoả tâm trí rối bời của cậu lúc này

Khó chịu, tức giận và bực bội, cậu cắn mạnh vào đầu lọc mà rít lấy một hơi dài, rồi ho sặc sụa. Rồi lại tiếp tục.

Cứ như thế, cứ như thế, cho đến khi cậu thấy cơ thể mình lâng lâng như đang tan chảy ra thành từng mẩu.

Và cậu không thấy đau đầu nữa.

Hít vào, luồng khói mê hoặc bóp chặt lấy từng tế bào trong buồng phổi cậu, lời nói của Grayson như một cuộn băng được ghi âm lại, mồn một vang lên bên tai.

Thở ra, mũi cậu phập phồng khi đầu cậu khẽ ngửa ra sau, trước mặt cậu là một thảo nguyên xanh trôi nổi giữa làn khói trắng, là chữ S kiêu hãnh đỏ chói trên nền áo xanh, là đôi mắt lanh lợi phản chiếu sắc trời, là mái tóc đen nhuộm màu nắng luôn rối bù, là tiếng cười khanh khách mang cả hơi ấm của một buổi trưa hè chỉ có hai người.

_Thôi nào, anh có thể làm tốt hơn thế chứ Dami._

Cậu bật cười. 

Đây là lý do mọi người nghiện cái vật nhỏ bé này đến thế sao?

Cậu lại rít hơi nữa.

Có lẽ lúc này, khi Damian hèn nhát đang thui thủi bên góc phòng, Jon đang tìm cách lẩn trốn giữa trận truy đuổi của hàng chục tên lính dưới cấp Grayson. 

Hoặc giả, em đã bị bắt rồi.

Damian không muốn tin, nhưng điều đó hoàn toàn có thể đã xảy ra. Lời nói của Grayson lúc này không còn chút trọng lượng nào nữa.

Mà, có bị bắt thì em cũng chấp nhận để yên đâu.

Bị cấm túc vài ngày trong nhà, em còn chẳng thể chịu được nữa là.

Damian bật cười thành tiếng trước viễn cảnh mình vẽ ra trên nền khói phảng phất.

Phải, Jon yêu sự tự do. 

Nếu không phải vì sợ đôi vợ chồng nhà Kent, em sẵn lòng dành cả ngày bay lượn giữa những gợn mây trắng, và giúp đỡ những người gặp nạn hay những con mèo mắc trên cây em tình cờ bay ngang qua, _mấy cái việc anh đáng nhẽ ra anh phải làm ấy Dami._

Vậy nên, Damian không cho phép bất cứ ai cướp đi sự tự do từ tay em, và giam em lại sau còng tay và thanh sắt của ngục tù lạnh lẽo, kể cả khi người đó là Grayson.

Cậu hít thêm một hơi nữa. Đôi môi cậu run lên, và khoé mắt đỏ khẽ ướt nước.

Đặc biệt vì người đó là Grayson.

Đặt nhẹ mẩu thuốc dang dở xuống cạnh chiếc gạt tàn đá trên bàn, Damian đứng dậy.

Ánh sáng từ bên ngoài tràn vào căn phòng tối, trước khi co lại theo tiếng đóng cửa khẽ, biến mất như chưa từng xuất hiện.

Đợi tôi, Jon.

Tôi sẽ không để ai làm hại đến em đâu.

Trên bàn, đầu lọc trắng đã xỉn lại, lạnh ngắt. Tro tàn xám xịt rơi hững hờ xuống gạt tàn ẩm nước. Nhưng bên trong, một đốm lửa nhỏ vẫn âm ỉ cháy từ sợi thuốc này sang sợi thuốc khác.


End file.
